Long Lost
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: When things go superantural wacky in NCIS, a girl by the name Kelly Ramon shows up with her partner Gwen Williams ready to investigate. Although Kelly seems to be hinding something and Tim knows about it? How McGee fits in all of this? Read to find out!


**_Hello! So, i got this idea about how things will have gone if Kelly, Gibb's daughter was alive. So i wrote two stories; this one is the second story i told you about and...well it's full blown multicrossover!_**

 ** _I hope you like it! Just don't be offended if i massed things up i'm new to the NCIS fandom._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **Long Lost**_

Kelly Gibbs was supposed to be dead in 1991 and she wished she was dead! She watched her mother getting killed but as she saw the attacker coming close she saw a blue light and a man from the blue light picked her up and teleported again. The man let her go and she scrambled away from him afraid.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kelly whispered afraid.

"You're safe, i'm Captain Jack Harkness and you are at our base, in TORCHWOOD base. I'm so sorry for your mum she was a great woman." Jack said to little Kelly.

"How did you know that?" Kelly asked as she started crying and Gwen gave her a tissue and Toshiko gave her a glass of water just as Ianto put a blanket on the poor girl.

"She was part of TORCHWOOD for awhile in America and then gave it all up to marry your dad." Jack said to the little girl as he kneeled on his knee and looked at the little girl.

That was twenty six years ago now Kelly is part of TORCHWOOD honoring her mother's memory. She was following up on her dad she was pissed no one decided to search more and more into her disappearance and quickly they labeled it a murder and buried and empty casket.

It was a normal day in the Hub she got an alert from NCIS she had personally set up.

"Jack! You won't believe what i found!" Kelly pulled the report for a weird white shadow appearing in the cameras and then they were screams and blood stains on the camera and the camera stopped working.

She was shocked at the last video she saw her father.

"Kelly! You and Gwen go to Washington DC and see what is wrong." Jack said and Kelly raised her eyebrows.

"Um...two difficulties with that plan; one they didn't ask for help and two i'm Kelly Gibbs! I'm supposed to be dead?" Kelly asked rhetorically and Jack looked at her in a poker face.

"Wait until they do." Jack said smirking just a second as he left Kelly received an e-mail addressed to them by Director Jenny Sheppard.

Kelly had gotten married to Cisco Ramon they met in a mission she had to help them the building of the Particle Accelerator.

So Kelly Ramon and Gwen Williams got inside the NCIS and walked towards the Director's office and her eyes met with Gibbs and she smiled at him and rubbed her ring finger.

"I'm so glad to see you two here. This operation will be in total secret since not many believe in aliens or anything supernatural. You'll be under surveillance by my best operatives who are in Special Agent Gibbs' team. Good luck." Jenny said to the two women and then turned to see Gibbs and his team.

"Thank you, ma' am." Gwen said and they walked out only to be stopped by Tony who run to Kelly's side.

"So...what is your name?" Tony asked and Kelly smirked and turn to him.

"Kelly I'm not interested. What is your name?" Kelly said smirking and Tony stopped grinning.

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony said and Kelly nodded unimpressed and walked away.

She stopped by the elevator and Gibbs caught up with her.

"What floor, sir?" Kelly asked kindly and Gibbs looked at her.

"What floor are you going?" Gibbs asked suspicious.

"To get a coffee refill since Gwen wouldn't not stop giving a lecture on my caffeine intake. Your turn to answer my question, sir." Kelly said smiling to Gibbs.

"Same." He said and the stayed in silence until he notice the ring on her finger and the scar that dragged all the way up her neck.

"You're married, miss Kelly?" Gibbs asked as they walked out of NCIS base.

"Yes, sir, for five years and nine months. We met at work. Are you married sir?" Kelly said as she wore her jacket.

"Where did you get that scar?" Gibbs asked avoiding her question and Kelly sighed.

"It's one of my many battle scars...this one was caused by me getting implied by a huge glass window during an explosion i almost died if it wasn't for husband helping getting me off the glass...i was in a coma for a year since i suffered from blood force trauma to the head and i had various fractures from being thrown away...I and the late husband of a friend were in the eye of the explosion trying to stop it but we failed he got burned alive right before he pushed me away from the raging fire but the explosion wave only cause my late partner's push to be escalated and throwing me further than intended and i end up on a glass. I had worse to be frank but this one is in my top 10 list in number five. Cait...my partner's wife never forgive me for his death until i took a bullet for her...some psycho sniper tried to kill her and i got shot in the neck almost died that won the third place in my top 10 list." Kelly rambled about her scar all the way to the coffee shop. Gibbs listened interested while he studied her.

He felt a gut feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"What is your top 1 from your list?" Gibbs asked her and Kelly stopped in her tracks and looked at Gibbs with eyes sad and haunted.

"Being held at gun point by a machine gun and watching my mother being beaten and killed execution style before my eyes when i was seven years old. I was praying for my dad to somehow materialize inside the warehouse save us but that never happened...he was a Marine like you. Instead my boss Jack broke through that door and killed them and saved me. He told me that my mum had warned him that we were being targeted... she had a gut feeling she had said to Jack...i got adopted by Jack the very same year since my dad was in a coma that didn't look that good. I don't know what happened to him he never tried to contact me." Kelly said to Gibbs and she had started tearing up at the thought but wiped her tears away quickly and turned to give her order to the barista while Gibbs stared at her in shock.

What she had just told him made him think of his late wife and daughter, Kelly...KELLY! They had buried an empty coffin because they couldn't trace his daughter! Their boss had gotten away and Gibbs had killed him days after he woke up from his coma in a revenge kill.

Could she be his daughter?

No!

She doesn't look at all like the little girl he knew! But it's been twenty six years since he last saw his daughter.

She turned and handed him his coffee and he raised his eyebrows at the gesture.

"They said you are a regular so they know already your type of coffee." Kelly said to Gibbs with a smile.

"Thanks" Gibbs said as he took the coffee from the girl's hands and they walked back to NCIS base.

As she walked to the bullpen when she gaped at the sight of Timothy McGee or should she say Jonas Hunter, Rip Hunter's son who she saved in one of her missions from getting killed by Vandal Savage.

Tim once he saw her smiled and she motioned her head to the side to go talk in private, Tim did as he was told and once they were alone she smiled and hugged Timothy.

"Nice to see you, Jonas! How are you?" Kelly asked with a friendly worry as Tony and Ziva watched from behind.

"I'm fine, i was adopted and named Timothy McGee. Have you heard from my dad?" Tim asked worried and she raised her eyebrows.

"He is haunted by the Shadow Proclamation for abstraction of the Timeline, he is still haunting Vandal, Jonas. He is somewhere hidden only Jack knows...the whole Time Agent slash Time Masters code of honor." Kelly exclaimed while whispering.

"I know i just want to see him and tell him that i'm alright and safe." Tim whispered back but Kelly sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Jonas no one is safe from Vandal that is why you went through Time Agent's training courtesy of Jack." Kelly whispered giving emphasis to Vandal being a serious threat and the Time Agent training.

"Okay and thank you for that you can say it to Jack but Kelly wouldn't you want to say that your are fine to your dad, if you could?" Tim asked her in a whisper.

"He knows now. He is watching me right now." Kelly said in a whispered and her eyes locked with Gibbs and Tim followed her gaze and gapped in shock.

"You're _that_ Kelly? You're Kelly Gibbs?" Tim whispered in shock and Kelly looked at him bluntly and her eyes told to Tim not say a word.

"I'll keep your secret." Tim said honestly and Kelly raised her eyebrows.

"If?" Kelly asked confused.

"If you help me go back to my own earth." Tim said serious and Kelly chuckled.

"Yes, i know i was in a different earth for two reasons one; this earth's gravity is heavier and two; i'm a Metahuman a born one, Kelly, with powers which are to be connected with the earth and everything around the earth...everything computers, plants, trees, waters and i can control them! Do you think i wouldn't realize that it was different earth than the one i grew up until i was eight years old?" Tim asked rhetorically and smirked and she chuckled.

"I thought you liked it here." Kelly said confused and a little concerned.

"I do at times but i would like to be somewhere i truly belonged and i was born and raised there." Tim said sadly.

"And because Tony is bullying you." Kelly stated and Tim chuckled secretly agreeing as he nodded.

"Now tell me what to you know about the weird occurrences in NCIS, Agent McGee? Kelly asked McGee once she saw Ziva and Tony coming closer.

"The lights and cameras went out and then the screams and they are dead." Tim said truthfully.

"Thank you, Agent McGee." Kelly said smiling and walked away.

She spent hours interviewing people just like Gwen who also met with Tim and smiled seeing him and they both smiled as she sat next to him at lunch.

"I see you're doing great in here." Gwen commented smiling and Tim blew out air and widen his eyes.

"That bad huh?" Gwen asked smirking.

"Kelly said she will take me back home, i hope she keeps her promise." Tim mumbled and she nodded.

"She will get you back and give you a way to come back because being an NCIS Agent is making a lot of good." Gwen said wisely.

"I know but i want to get to know my parents or at least my dad." Tim said and Gwen nodded.

 _ **Time Skip:**_

Kelly finished writing the statement coming from ZIva when Ziva smirked and said;

"How you and McGee know each other?"

"My foster dad. He introduced us." Kelly said smirking.

"What is your last name?" Ziva asked smirking.

"Kelly Ramon." Kelly said serious as she stood up and walked away leaving Ziva looking at her retiring form.

Ziva and Tony and Abby met at her lab and discussed how weird Kelly and Gwen were just then Tim walked in the lab and raised his eyebrows.

"How do you and Kelly Ramon know each other?" Tony asked suspicious and Tim smirked.

"Her foster dad and mine worked together." Tim said cryptically and innocently smiled at them just then the lights started playing and Tim turned to see the white shadow right before them.

"Jonas." The shadow whispered as it came closer to Tim and Tim shielded with his body his teammates who looked shocked.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Tim yelled angrily.

"Jonas. son of a traitor. you must die for your parents sins. You shouldn't have survived Savage." The shadow said to Tim who then stood tall and looked at the shadow.

"You are a shadow warrior send by the Shadow Proclamation to kill me in order to draw my father out, aren't you? Well tough luck! I haven't seen him since he left never came back which makes it 138 years ago! Now go you got your confession! Stop killing my co-workers!" Tim yelled to the shadow which seemed to come closer to Tim who stood firm against it.

"You can't get back, can you?" Tim asked amused and the shadow moved away from him and then started making every machine to malfunction and have spikes of electricity coming out of them.

"Oh! No you won't!" Tim yelled determinate and raised his hands up and a concrete wall raised before the shadow that soon became a box out of concrete. The electrical devices stopped and went back to normal only Tim was breathing heavily and his team mates looked shocked at him and what he had done and said.

"Jonas!" The shadow yelled and Tim smirked.

"Go to hell!" Tim yelled just when Gibbs, Kelly and Gwen rushed inside to see Tim looking at the concrete cage with hatred.

"What the hell happened here?" Gibbs yelled in shock.

"I did it boss." Tim said and looked at Kelly.

"Kels, you have to open a portal to the Shadow Proclamation's Headquarters, i'll plead the case for my dad. It's the least i can do given the fact that this thing came for me and killed so many in its wake." Tim said tired.

"Jonas, you can't plead guilty for your dad. The penalty is death by torture and torture no one has survived..." Gwen said worried and Kelly shook her head.

"Not true i know two people who have." Kelly said determinate.

"Who?" Tim and Gwen exclaimed in shock.

"Mick Rory formerly known as Kronos and I. I was punished for trespassing Earth 19's Protocol 567." Kelly said guilty and Tim with Gwen exclaimed;

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"Remember when i said i had gone vacation in Cape Town?" Kelly asked guilty at Gwen and Tim nodded confused.

"Well, I was never in Cape Town." Kelly said serious and Gwen hugged Kelly.

"What are the tortures, Kelly?" Tim asked worried.

"They will mess with you head, beat you, starve you, burn you and most of all they will erase any memory of your previous life...i was lucky enough for Gypsy for saving me and HR with Julian and Caitlyn restored my memories. I wouldn't wish such punishment to anyone not even my worst enemy, Jonas." Kelly said serious and Tim gulped in fear.

"What if it was meant to happen? My dad messing up the timelines?" Tim asked worried and Kelly smiled.

"We can find that out if you want." Gwen said determent not to see another child getting hurt because of who their parents were.

"I would" Tim said smiling and then Tim's eyes left Gwen's and drifted to his boss and teammates who stood them utterly confused and shocked

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING?" Gibbs yelled in anger and Kelly and Tim chuckled.

"DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY?" Gibbs yelled again and went and stood before Tim and glared at him and Tim for the first time met his gaze as furiously.

Timothy McGee was a wimp but Jonas Hunter, Time Agent and son of Time Masters was...well...not easily scared except of spiders.

"No, sir but explanation will take years to understand entirely if you are not born in it." Tim said serious which caused Gibbs to step back and look at him and Kelly then Gwen.

"You were born into this?" Gibbs asked Kelly and Gwen.

"My mum was and i was brought into it after her murder as a way to continue the family legacy." Kelly explained shortly not releasing much.

"My family has been part of it since 1800s. So yes." Gwen admitted and Abby looked shocked.

"What about you, McGee?" Gibbs asked serious.

"My parents tried to shield me from it but i guess they failed." Tim said serious and Gibbs looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What about your sister?" Gibbs asked confused and suspicious.

"My foster sister you mean, she is human, no idea." Tim said and smirked at DiNozzo's gasped.

"I know you were a robot, McWeirdo!" Tony tried to joke but Tim turned to Tony and smirked.

"I'm not a robot i'm Metahuman just like Kelly. The only difference is that i was born that way her DNA was altered in the explosion that gave her the big scar on her arm." Tim explained as easily as he could.

"Is that true, Miss Ramon?" Gibbs asked suspicious and Kelly smirked as she extended her hand and fire, water and rock appeared and then levitated Gibbs phone out of his pocket.

"When you are Metahuman you have one power but if you are born a Metahuman like Jonas you get two different powers as for me having more than one was because i was at first affected by the radiation when i saved Jonas when he was younger. Got affected second time when i helped built that thing that caused the radiation in the first place." Kelly explained to everyone.

"Why we are hearing this now?" Ziva asked confused and suspicious.

"Because this Earth is different although you have come in contact with aliens you haven't been in contact with anything else from the supernatural world that my Earth is which is Earth 1 and this is Earth 28 which is this one." Tim explained with a heavy sigh as if he was talking to kids.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed in confusion and disbelievingly.

Gwen sighed in tiredness as she started explaining the multiuniverse theory and what they have found from the supernatural beings and which Earth contained what.

"Do you understand now?" Tim asked hopeful and everyone nodded without speaking since they were too shocked and dizzy from what they had learnt that couldn't express what was going on in their heads.

"So, your name isn't Timothy McGee but Jonas?" Tony asked confused.

"Yes, my birth name is Jonas Hunter" Tim said proudly and smirked at Kels who groan.

"Save us the whole introduction like you are some Games of Thrones character." Gwen sighed tiredly.

"I was not! Okay...fine I was about to!" Tim said guilty. And the girls smirked.

"So, what should we do with the Shadow Warrior?" Tim asked right after he smirked..

"We can open a portal and throw it in the abyss of space?" Kelly suggested.

"We do not litter not in space or any other planet, Kelly!" Tim scolded her and she raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? I didn't know! it's not like i'm working to protect the galaxy every day!" Kelly said sarcastically and Tim chuckled.

"How could i forget, Miss Galaxy!" Tim said sarcastic.

"Oi! Kids! Shut up!" Gwen yelled like she was a coach on a football.

The scene was witnessed by Gibbs team in amusement it was clear they were comfortable with each other.

"So what about the elephant...sorry the concrete in the room?" Tim asked Gwen and she chuckled at hit tactics.

Tony raised his eyebrows at how much Tim acted like him.

"I voted to throw it in the void." Kelly said as she folded her arms to her chest and Tim glance at her in amusement.

"You Tim? Since he looks for your dad?" Gibbs suddenly spoke after for a few minutes of silence.

"Look, because it is for my dad i will have to agree with Mrs. Vibe over there." Tim said serious and Kelly chuckled at the whole "Mrs. Vibe" input since her husband was known as Vibe in Earth 1.

"Then since it's discussed get this to its merry way so we can get over with it and Mrs. Ramon and Mrs. Williams can go back home." Gibbs said serious and then left the lab leaving Tony, Ziva and Abby.

"Why you never told us?" Abby asked sad and betrayed.

"Because it was not in history books that you knew who i truly was...i was supposed to disappear after Kelly and Gwen left and return to my time." Tim said serious as Kelly was dialing something in her Vortex manipulator and Gwen was talking with Jack on the phone explaining to him what had happened. As for Tim he was getting undressed, he took off his shirt and jacket and the Team for the first time saw the scars and tattoos that he had on his back and his torso as he tried to use his gift to move the concrete box and mentally getting ready to pick it up and throw it inside the portal.

"Tim! Where did you get those scars?" Ziva asked horrified and Kelly looked at Tim with sadness.

"Demon's Run, Mountain Weather and so on." Tim said without meeting their eyes as he continued his task.

Tony was just watching in shock and betrayal as the man he thought he knew and sometimes teased was someone completely different person in reality and he was just pretending.

Just as Kelly managed to open the portal Tim threw the concrete box in the abyss of space. Once the portal was closed another one opened and suck them inside.

Once the portal opened back up again it threw them on the floor with their backs Tim and Kelly with Gwen they got shocked seeing who was responsible for the portals.

"Good there are here. Welcome back, Heda." Indra said and everyone bow before Kelly who sighed.

"Nice to be back Indra. Why was I summoned?" Kelly asked with authority and Indra looked sideway at Jonas.

"Your father caused quite the problem for us…people are disappearing, Jonas Hunter. His team of outcasts is costing our history, you better stop them." Indra said to Jonas who gulped.

"I don't think I can. It's his fault to correct them…he has to correct those mistakes it's part of his timeline and does not interact with mine." Jonas said serious and Indra nodded.

"So, you understand, Indra, we can't stop people from being erased from the timeline." Kelly said to Indra and she sighed.

"Um..where are we?" A voice suddenly asked behind them and turned to see Gibbs who had stepped into the room the moment the portal opened and he got sucked inside.

"Tondc aka Washington DC in the year 2149 on Earth 1." Kelly answered back and she looked at the ground.

"And what does Heda mean?" Gibbs pressed on.

"Commander." Indra answered back proudly and smiled at Kelly.

"Kelly is our Heda she had the memories of the lives of the previous Heda's in her mind. She had many lives. Show some respect." Indra continue explaining and Kelly shook her head to Indra from saying more.

"How did she become Commander?" Gibbs kept on asking and Kelly sighed knowing that now her cover will be blown.

"Her mother stopped the Russian Ark from being blown and also saved us by giving us clothes and fixing bunkers for us to survive radiation storms. Kelly showed up and help us fight off the Rippers, saved our people from Mountain Weather and she helped the Skaikru to adjust." Indra explained proudly and Kelly sighed.

"No time for history lesson. We can stop them by listing the names and connected ancestors and making sure they don't die." Kelly commanded and the moment she finished her sentence she heard sounds of metal and knew that Raven with Bellamy were walking towards her.

"YOU ARE BACK!" Raven yelled and hugged her friends.

"I'm back!" Kelly laughed and then Bellamy saw the group of people behind her.

"Clarke and the others have prepared rooms in Arkadia." Bellamy said and Kelly smiled.

"Thank you, Bellamy, it means a lot that you did this…wait how did you know we would be here?" Kelly asked confused.

"Your daughter told us you'd come." Indra said serious and Kelly covered her mouth from gasping.

"How did…Callisha?" Kelly asked gasped and tears running down her face.

"Yes, she is alive. Doctor Song found her in Demon's Run." Bellamy said serious and Kelly looked at Jonas.

"Callisha? What sort of name is that?" Tony asked confused.

"Calliandrea Shannon Ramon…I remembered her! She could use the elements to her wish. She is you daughter?" Tim asked confused.

"Yes, I was told she died when I gave birth to her but I knew otherwise since I remembered seeing Madam Kovarian before passing out." Kelly explained as they walked towards the camp. Gibbs was looking suspicious at the woman he knew as Kelly.

Once they reached the camp it was night and they agreed to start the next day. Gibbs snuck out of his assigned room and saw Kelly talking to Bellamy and Tim.

"You have to tell him, Kels." Tim said serious and Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"No! It's better if he doesn't know." Kelly said back in anger.

"And when would be better to know? In his death bed or hearing someone call you by your actual name?" Tim yelled asked angry and Gibbs walked closed.

"No and that is final!" Kelly yelled and walked away.

Gibbs stayed where he was hiding and wonder what was Kelly hiding and what Tim knew about it. His mind couldn't fathom how the hell they end up there and what it was going on in this place but he didn't like it.

Whatever it was he was going to find out either by squeezing Kelly and Tim or by eavesdropping.

He was going to find out either way!

 ** _So? What do you think? I don't know if i want to wrote a chapter two which right now i might have a vague idea what will be about...but i'm not quite sure about!_**

 ** _If you want a second chapter let me know in your reviews!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**


End file.
